


[Podfic] The Husbands Hoax

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake Marriage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Stiles and Peter pretend to be married For Survival.





	[Podfic] The Husbands Hoax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Husbands Hoax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764158) by [veterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterization/pseuds/veterization). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### The Husband Hoax: 2:11:53 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20The%20Husbands%20Hoax.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20The%20Husbands%20Hoax.mp3) | **Size:** 121 MB | **Duration:** 2:11:53
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20The%20Husbands%20Hoax.m4b) | **Size:** 62 MB | **Duration:** 2:11:53

  
---|---


End file.
